Talk:Fishing 1-100 While Questing For Lu Shang's by Diabolos-Brian
Alternate Spots *Levels 27-40 *Rod: Halcyon Rod, Mithran Fishing Rod *Bait: Insect Ball *Location: Rabao (Oasis) *Fish: Moat Carp (11), Sandfish (50) *Test Fish: Giant Catfish (28-30), Gugru Tuna (38-40), Monke-Onke (48-50) *Instructions: N/A *Advice: Sandfish (thanks to Pizza's) sell fairly well on the AH. They can rarely break Halcyon rods, but Mithran will give some 'too small' on Moat Carp. I prefer Halycon, but either you pick, should be able to make decent profits while still working towards the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Joachim Mizrahi 18:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lots of Comments *First, I've found that the bite-rate in Vunkerl Inlet (S) stinks, as in lots of "!!!" and Bastore Sweepers but rarely the Bastore Bream or Trumpet Shells that will get you skill. *Second, I'd add a comment on the "Cooking" section about how having Cooking 100, either directly or indirectly, improves your profits, generally. *Third, for Guild Point items, I'd say that the Waders and Apron are worth looking into at least, but, overall, yeah, Guild Point items are about Ebisu's more than anything else. *Fourth, I'd link to Pelican Ring via Fish Ranking, as well as Albatross Ring and Penguin Ring via Inside the Belly. *Fifth, 11-27 is also possible in Bastok Markets or North Gustaberg, depending on your home city. *Sixth, you don't have to be inside the docking area to find a NPC to buy your fish in Nashmau; there's one in the north section of town. *Seventh, this is the best guide (aside from mine) on fishing in a while, because it is simple and easy-to-follow. Good Job! --Ctownwoody 17:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *I took out the Vunkerl Inlet (S) section completely. *I edited the comment in the 'Cooking' section. *I edited the comment in the 'Guild Items' section. *I added links for items mentioned in the pre-guide sections. But chose not to include the other rings (Armored Pisces are easy to reel in). *I kept the '11-27' section in tact only due to the fact the brothers are there for the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod. *I edited the "Advice:" of the (now) '56-86' section. *Thanks for the compliment. This guide is meant to be an extremely straight forward approach to skill. --Diabolos-Brian 05:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Sandfish according to their Wiki page cap at level 50, you have them going to 52. I am only level 42 now, so not sure which is true, just bringing it up for discussion. Joachim Mizrahi 14:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *I revised the guide to reflect this (it used to say 52 on both greatblue and the wiki). --Diabolos-Brian 17:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Untitled Out of curiosity was there any particular reason choosing Windurst for Gold Carp skill-ups (27-56)? Is the bite rate noticeably better vs Bastok or San d'Oria? Sifridus 16:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ---ninja edit: Nevermind I figured it out. One less fish to worry about catching. Only Moat and Gold, no Tricolored. Other Options What about Al Zahbi? Moat Carp and Sazanbaligi (Read: Gold Carp) both there. I've caught Tiny Goldfish very rarely as well, but it seems so much easier to fish there since many put their HP in Whitegate. Is there a reason this area is left off all the fishing guides I've seen? Joachim Mizrahi 16:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Another addition could be Rabao? Moat Carp and Sandfish (which sell fairly well on my server) are the only two you catch. Insect Ball and Mithran Fishing Rod probably best, since Sandfish can break other rods. I don't seem to hook Sandfish as much as Gold Carp, so skill ups are slower, but at this point I'm still searching for Moat Carp anyway. Joachim Mizrahi 14:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Tried Mithran last night, I see now that you do get some "this fish is too small" when catching, guessing Moat Carps? Ended up switching back to Halcyon Rod, but caught a stack of Sandfish without breaking the rod. But I see now why it's not listed. But still, if you don't mind risking a broken rod (i.e. you can fix it yourself) or you don't mind a few "too small" catches (I got about 1 per stack of bait), Rabao does offer Sandfish which sell well. Joachim Mizrahi 12:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Just as a follow up, I've caught 6 stacks of Sandfish now with Halcyon Rod and no breaks. I'm not sure if I'm just lucky, but in my experience the break rate must be fairly low. So far Rabao has offered better gil and skill ups with roughly the same Moat Carp rate as Windurst. Joachim Mizrahi 13:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Include the level bridges in your comments for your recommendations, although the guide will remain unchanged (I sort of like it's current straight forward approach) I'm going to put a comment in the guide directing people here to view other location recommendations. --Diabolos-Brian 17:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds good, I love the guide the way it is, I just put these here more to bring it up to others. Sometimes sitting in the same spot fishing for that many levels, catching mainly moat carps, well it can be annoying. Changing the location is nice once in a while. Joachim Mizrahi 18:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hume rod vs rusty items I just started on the windy part. i notice theres an abundance of rusty items here. 1 item just broke my hume rod lol is there any way around this? can i use a different rod that wont break from catching these rusty items? i got the message "Whatever caught the hook was too heavy to catch with this rod" Also id like to say thank you. i stopped fishing at lvl 19 about 2 years ago. i got stuck trying to fish off the selby boat for skill ups and discouraged me. now i found this guide and have been fishing my 200 fish everyday for skill ups and going for Lu's rod (something i never thought id try lol) :) --Amandarose *To answer your question about the Windurst part with Hume Rod and Insect paste, simply don't catch any items. I know it sucks to lose bait to an item but you do run the risk of breaking your rod to Rusty Subligar. That is the only item capable of physically breaking your rod. Out of personal experience, rusty items there are in fact more on the rare side than you may think. Keep at it and you may find you were just having bad luck for a bit. Sifridus 16:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) **Thank you for asking this and bringing it to my attention that I had neglected to introduce Stamina Fishing when it should have been. Thank you also Sifridus for answering the question. --Diabolos-Brian 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding Albatross Ring Perhaps I'm just not a perfectly accurate fisherman, but your guide suggests if you obtain a Lu Shang's Rod prior to 56, as long as you're 40 you could attempt Nashmau. I just wanted to point out that for me at 47.7 fishing skill, Ahtapot's are nearly impossible to catch with out the use of the Albatross Ring. Not saying it's not wise to visit Nashmau for your skill ups early but I would most certainly suggest using the ring to better your odds while there. Honestly I would suggest anyone who wants to fish as a career move spend the time in obtaining one for any level. Sifridus 22:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *I alternated between there and the grotto after I got my Lu at level 43~. Although I do remember the Grims/Ahts being stubborn I don't remember them being downright insane. I will ask a few people on my server and other fisherman I know around that level and if they agree that I'm suggesting this spot too early I will work with them and find an alternate spot that also makes a decent amount of gil.--Diabolos-Brian 06:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *After speaking with a few fisherman around your level they did agree that the Ahts and Grims can be a bit too much and suggested some different spots. The location I chose was Korroloka Tunnel and have updated the guide. Thanks again for bringing this issue to light.--Diabolos-Brian 01:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I stuck it out any way with the use of my Albatross ring, once reaching 50 the fish (most of the time) are a lot more manageable with out the aid of the ring. Now at 52 I only pop the ring there if I'm not in the mood for a challenge. Let me take the time here to just say I'm in no way nitpicking your guide as I find it to be incredibly useful and very accurate. I do plan on using this guide until I reach 100 so if I come across any other minor revisions I'll be happy to bring them to your attention. Sifridus 23:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Fishing Gear Is the Fisherman's Tunica Set really necessary? I notice with all 4 pieces you get Fishing Skill +4. When should you use these items and if you go over the suggested level area do you move if you are wearing gear? -/*\- Fashnek -/*\- 10:21, August 18 2010. *It's not necessary at all to be honest but it doesn't hinder your skill-ups and helps you out with a slight edge. --Diabolos-Brian 03:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Two things: 1. I giggled at "The Insect Balls are cheap enough to buy but extremely cheap to synth yourself." Even if you hooked a moat carp with every single piece of bait and got the cheapest price from the Kazham vendor, the insect balls purchased from the NPC would cost 360k (or 1.84m if purchased from the guild on a bad day). Conversely, I currently have to spend about 7k to make bait for two characters each day (and I make about 10% extra just in case), as opposed to 17k if I got lucky at the NPCs. Just a little trivia! 2. I actually have not been using the Halcyon rod right off the way you suggest, and I'll tell you why: the new fishing system makes it dead easy to avoid fishing up items or big fish that can break my Hume rod. It's AMAZING having that speed again. The fish whip up like nothin'. I'll be avoiding synthetic rods if I can help it, TBH. I think synthetic rods are great if you're feeling wary but if you're in one place for a really long time and you've done your research, you should consider switching to a wooden rod that can handle it. You DO have to be vigilant, but I think the time you save is worth it. I suppose I'd just advise people to use a wooden rod, but ONLY if you're not so bored and tired that you might not read the incoming message before you try to reel it in! I guess it's smart to keep analogs of one another that you can switch between -- synthetic for lazy/tired and wooden for engaged and mentally present (or very used to the signals of a particular fish). :D --Calliste-Siren 20:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC)